


Lord of the Rings

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Funny, Other, Reading, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms loves the books.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Lord of the Rings

“Oh, you’re reading The Lord of the Rings?” You asked, glancing at Brahms’ book.

He nodded, obviously completely enveloped by the story. You giggled, walking behind him and looking at the page he was on. You gently rubbed his shoulders as he read, earning a small moan from him.

Brahms finally looked up at you, nuzzling his face in your chest. He turned back to the book, going back to reading.

“I tried to read those, but I was too young, and I accidentally started at the Two Towers.” You kissed the top of his head, turning to give him some time alone with the book. “I prefer the movies.”

Brahms froze in the midst of turning the page. Slowly, he turned to you, his eyes wide. You stared back, confused by his reaction.

“There are movies?” He whispered.

The two of you stared at each other, both of you realizing different things. 

Brahms realized that there were movies. And you realized that Brahms had never even heard of them.

Brahms snapped to attention, the book clattering to the floor. “We have to buy a TV!”

“I’ve got to get the movies!” You jumped, running to the kitchen. “Where the hell are my keys?”

Brahms followed. “Where are you going to get the movies?”

“Shit, you’re right, there’s no internet, we can’t stream them!” You fumbled around, haphazardly knocking things off the counter as you searched for your car keys. “Is there an electronics store in town?”

“I haven’t been to town in twenty years!” Brahms found your keys, throwing them at you. “I don’t even know if our outlets could handle a modern television!”

“We’re doing this or we burn the house down trying!” You grabbed your jacket, rushing to the door. “You English people better have the extended versions or I will go blind.”

“There are extended versions too?” Brahms cried as you ran out of the house.


End file.
